


Disney, Where Dreams really do come true.

by Destiel_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay princes, Job at Disney, M/M, Possible smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Destiel_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novack are both working for Disney for the summer, and have been cast as the very first gay princes. And at first they hate each other, but it’s hard to pretend you’re in love all day for sweet, shy kids, and then not makeout under the bridge of the magic kingdom castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magic Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an idea from Tumblr . Someone made great art for it. but I couldn't find a good fic based on it. Also as of right now this fic should only have some fluff but I was thinking of some smut in it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short

Dean Winchester has been waiting all week for this call. It was finally the summer of his junior year, and he had just applied to Disney for a job, the main reason he wanted summer to get here so quickly was to apply for this job, and finally he got a phone call. It was from Disney and Dean was so nervous, he thought the call was to tell him his application was turned down, but he picked up the phone anyway.

"Is this Mr. Dean Winchester?", a gruff voice said on the phone.

"Yes sir. This is Dean Winchester," he said, his voice shaking.

"Calm down, boy. There is no reason to be nervous. My name is Bobby Singer, I am your new boss. Congratulations, you're hired"

Dean almost screamed like a 12 year old girl who just got tickets to a Bieber concert. He would of to if his new boss wasn't on the other line.

"T-thank you sir" was all Dean was able to get out.

"You will be working at Disneyworld in Florida, when will you be able to start?"  
"Tomorrow will be fine sir. Thank you"

"Ok see you tomorrow."  
Dean couldn't believe it he was actually accepted!

"Sammy, I got the job", Dean called out to his little brother, "I start tomorrow".

"That's great Dean I take it you'll be staying at the beach house this summer?", Sam asked.

"Yup you can visit when ever I'm only an hour away"

Dean then ran up the stairs to get packed and head out.

Dean had left that night so he could get settled in at the beach house. Once he arrived, Dean immediately grabbed his suitcase and went inside. The house hadn't changed much since he and Sammy were here over spring break. Once he had set down his bag in his room he called Jo.

"Why the hell didn't you call me right after they called you?!"

"Cus' I wanted to get to the beach house as soon as possible, and I am gonna have to go. Need my beauty sleep."  
"Kay, have a good nights sleep you son of a bitch", Jo said before hanging up.

Dean starts tomorrow and he can't wait. The next morning, he got ready in record time. As soon as he was done he climbed into his black, 1967 Chevy Impala, and drove off towards his new place of work.

"Hello, My name is Dean Winchester, I was told I got accepted for a job here", he said to the guy at the entrance to the park.

"Yea, come on in, I'll get Singer for you"

Dean still couldn't believe it and he was standing in the fucking park, before it was even open.

"Mr. Winchester, Bobby Singer, nice to finally meet you in person, follow me and you'll meet your new partner", Bobby said to Dean motioning for him to follow.

Partner, what partner?, Dean thought as he began to follow Bobby. They finally arrived at an exclusive underground complex Dean didn't even know existed. They went into Bobby's office and there was a young an sitting in one of the chairs. The man had a very defined jawline with a little bit of scruff. He had very blue eyes, no he had angelic blue eyes, and messy black hair.

"Dean, this is Castiel Novak, he is your partner for the summer. Now please sit down and let me explain everything."

Dean nodded and sat down besides Castiel.

"Now you both are probably wondering why you have a partner of the same sex. You most likely don't know this, but since gay marriage is so prominent these days, Disney wants kids to think of gay couples as something just as normal as straight couples. Because of this you both are being cast as Disney's first gay princes."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing and Castiel couldn't either. Gay princes? But Dean is straight, except for that one time freshman year but that was an accident.

"I can tell both of you are surprised but it's only acting, no kissing, all you need to is pretend your in love with one another. Can you both do that?"

Castiel and Dean both nodded.

"Ok great! Castiel you have been cast as an elf named Aaron, and Dean you have been cast as a prince named Caleb. Your tale is that Caleb was first in line to be king when his father died and everyone around him were trying to find him a good queen. Every girl that was brought to Caleb was turned down, until Aaron, an elf came along and Caleb saw that he was the one. They later got married and became the first and only gay princes of that time. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir I understand", Castiel and Dean said in unison.

"You two will be starting in the park tomorrow because this is a very big undertaking and we want you to get to know each other first", Bobby went on saying, "Also here is what you say if you are asked by kids why you two are together. Now if you could please follow me to wardrobe".

Castiel and Dean got up and followed Bobby to where their lives would change forever.


	2. Let's get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. Sorry for the short chapters.

"Castiel you're up first, your costume resembles a knight, but you have elfish ears and for some reason they gave your character black wings, and you have a crown the resembles woodland crowns. Please go get changed", Bobby said handing Castiel a pile of folded costume clothes and parts. 

Castiel nodded and went in the back room to get changed. 

"And Dean you will be resembling most of the other princes costumes now please go get changed, the only room we have is the one Castiel's currently in. But that shouldn't be a problem correct?", Bobby asked handing Dean his costume. 

Dean nodded and went to go change. He walked into the back room where Castiel was getting dressed and closed the door behind him. Castiel's shirt was off but his back faced Dean. The back muscles Castiel had were breathtaking. Dean threw the thought out of is head and got changed. 

"Pretty big surprise, huh Castiel", Dean said as they were changing. 

"Oh god please call me Cas. I hate the name Castiel." 

"Ok Cas it is".

Once they were changed they got their script and went into the break room to talk and get to know Each other. 

"'We are different and we want you to understand that.' What in god's name is this? It sounds like something off of fucking Sesame Street." Dean said reading off of the script Bobby had given them.

"I don't know Dean and we are supposed to be getting to know each other for tomorrow remember?"

"Yea, I know. But shouldn't we learn our lines for tomorrow too?"

"Yes we should, But I do believe that we should also get to know each other because we do have to pretend we are madly in love with one another."

"Well ok. I'm an open book. But I think we should change out of these weird costumes first and maybe go get a bite to eat I would feel a lot more comfortable than here. Wouldn't you?"

"Sure whatever, Dean"

After they changed, Dean was kinda pisssed at Cas because while they were changing Cas managed to hit him at least 3 times with his wings, Dean and Cas got into the Impala and drove to The Roadhouse, his favorite burger place.

"The Roadhouse ok with you Cas?"

"Sure, truth is I'm from California and just moved here a week ago so I don't know any good places yet."

"Oh ok The Roadhouse is great"

Just another reason for Dean to dislike Cas. Dean has always hated Californians. Whenever they would come to Florida, they always thought they were better than everyone else in the state. But Dean will have to put up with Cas for the summer. About five minutes later The Roadhouse came into view. Dean pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. 

"This is The Roadhouse. Home of the best damn burgers you have ever tasted." Dean said, getting out of the car.

"I highly doubt that Dean, I had some good burgers back home myself"

Yup, he is just like all the other people he has met from California. All the people Dean has tried to be friends with said the same thing when they came here. And he hated it. Can't they just shut up and enjoy a good burger for once in their lives?

As soon as they walked in Dean saw Jo standing at the hostess podium. 

"Hey Jo! Can I get a table for two you son of a bitch?", Dean yelled to Jo.

"Shouldn't you be at your new job Mr. I Work At Disney Now.?"

"Don't start till tomorrow." 

Jo then saw Cas and gave Dean a strange look "Repeating freshman year again are we Winchester?", she said.

That comment sent Dean off and he almost tackled her on the spot.

"I thought we wouldn't bring that up again, you bitch", Dean said, his face burning red. "This is Cas. He is my partner for work and NOTHING else", he said making sure she understood the message. 

"Ok. No need to get fussy Winchester, I was just messing around, here let me show you to your table.", Jo said grabbing a menu and walking to a booth. 

"Thanks Jo", Dean said sliding into the booth as Cas slid in right across from him. Jo set down the menu and walked away. 

"Don't you need a menu too Dean?", Cas asked grabbing his menu and started to read it.

"Been here so much I don't need a menu". 

"Oh ok"

Cas set down his menu as a waitress came to take their order. 

"The usual Dean?", she asked. 

"Yea, thanks Ellen"

"How bout you fresh face?" 

"I'll have the same as him", Cas said handing Ellen his menu.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a few."

"How do you know I didn't order some weird shit, Cas?"

"I couldn't decide so I just got what you got. Guess I'll have to wait and see what you ordered."

"Well, like I said before I'm an open book so what do you want to know?"

"Ok. Well first how old are you?"

"17"

Ellen then came and gave them their drinks. They looked like soda to Cas but he would have to try it to be sure. Cas then took a sip of his drink and was relieved to find out it was just regular Coke. 

"You seriously think I'd drink diet soda?"

"I have no idea what you drink, back to what we were talking about any siblings?"

"Yeah, a little brother named Sam"

"Ok, well what was that girl you were talking to earlier, talking about? I mean since you are an open book and all."

Dean almost choked on his drink when he heard this. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell Cas about the one time experimend with another dude. "Oh just something stupid I did as a freshman. We all did stupid things as freshman, right Cas?"

"Yea"

Why the hell does Cas want to know about that, Dean thought. It's not like Dean pried at Cas to know every little secret about him. Just another reason to not like Cas.

"Here you boys go," Ellen said setting two burgers down in front of each of the boys.

"Thanks Ellen, you know how I love your food"

"Dean, I know that. All you ever want to do is eat," Ellen looked at Cas and smiled, "I hope you enjoy your food".

"Thanks Ellen, I'm sure I will"

Cas picked up his burger and bit into it looking over at Dean. Dean was also eating but he had food all over his face and his burger was almost entirely gone. 

"I love these things, Cas"

"It looks like it"

They continued to eat and then when they were both done, Dean drove back to the park so Cas could get his car. 

"So see you tomorrow then, Cas" 

"See you tomorrow, Dean", Cas said as he got in his car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dean got to work the next day he didn't know what to expect. Yesterday was okay but he knew nothing about the man he had to pretend to be gay with. Dean was also pretty sure he hated the guy. Well he better get used to it because he was stuck with Cas for the summer. He went down to wardrobe to change, only to find Cas was there already changing. 

"Morning, Cas. Are you as nervous about today as I am?", Dean asked as he began to change.

"I'm not super nervous just I still know nothing about you"

"You should figure things out pretty quickly since we will be working together for the summer"

"Just get changed, Singer is looking for us"

"Okay Cas"

As soon Dean was in his Prince Caleb costume, he walked out and met up with Cas and Bobby.

"Ok boys, are you ready? You better be, because I expect you two to go out there and act madly in love, got it?"

"Yes, Sir" Cas and Dean said in unison"

Damnit, we need to stop doing that, Dean thought, remembering the time when they did that before. They were about to start and Dean was ready, except for the acting gay part. He still wasn't ready for that. He knew his lines and he could easily act, but act in love with another dude? Dean wa still unsure about that.

"Okay boys, if you would, please follow me. Now you both should remember how to get to and from where I am taking you because I will only be showing you this one time, got it?"

"What if we lose our way?" Castiel asked as they followed Bobby.

"Then ya idjits are on your own, I got better things to do than take care of your asses."

Wow he sure was direct with Cas. Dean figured Bobby was not one to fuck around with, but this just ensured his thought. Better stay on his good side, don't want to see him pissed, Dean thought making a mental note. 

After about ten minuets of walking Bobby finally stopped. 

"You two will be spending most of your time here, working in The Magic Kingdom"

Dean found it funny, every time Bobby said something about Disney that sounded girly. It took everything inside him to stifle his laughter and keep a straight face.

"It's definitely a great view of the castle, I think this will be a fun summer. Right Dean?"

"Yea I guess so"

 

"Park opens in about 5 minuets so get ready. It's not too busy until around 10:00 so be ready because you two are working in the busiest part of the park. Good Luck" Bobby said before taking his leave. 

"Are you ready Cas?"

"Ready as I will ever be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! This chapter is so much shorter than I wanted it to be but I couldn't get a good transition with the rest of the story. Chapter 4 should be up soon too!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bobby was right, the park didn't start to get busy until around 10:00. Up until then it really wasn't that hard, there were a few kids who wanted to know who we were, and they understood the tale that the characters had.

One of the kids was asked by her mother what she thought about the two princes together, and her response was, "Love is love, no matter what" This kid was going places. She understood things that fully grown 50 year old men couldn't understand and she looked to be around six years old.

"We believe that love is love no matter what, and we are different and we want you to understand that", Dean said for like the 50th time today. He still couldn't believe how stupid that line sounded to him. Overall it was Cas's idea to add what that little girl had said to their script.

As the day went on both of them became more relaxed. Dean even started to ask little kids who were dressed up what they were doing over here. It soon became clear to Castiel that Dean had something a lot of people don't, he cared for almost everyone, and Cas was starting to feel something towards Dean.

Dean could feel something different too. He was feeling something towards Cas and did not know what it was. He saw how well Cas was with the kids, doing things with them just as Dean was. He was starting to think that maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

When the boy's shift was over they went back down to wardrobe to get changed.

"Wow that went a hell of a lot smoother than I expected it to"

"Yes Dean that was a lot easier than I thought our first day would be"

"Hey well I'm beat, see you tomorrow Cas?"

"Where the hell else would I go tomorrow Dean? We do both work here now"

"I know Cas it was just a friendly was to say bye"

"Oh, ok then. See you tomorrow Dean"

Dean put his costume away and walked outside to his car. He had pushed his original thoughts about Cas away while they worked and now he could sit and think about it. Just as he pulled into the  driveway of his house his phone buzzed. When he looked down he had on new message. Chuck.

_Hey Deano heard u got the job._

Yea I did, he typed in response.

_Congrats, bro udeserved it. What job did u get_

I am one of those people who is dressed up as a prince

_Nice, who is ur partner, is it cinderella_

No, Its a dude.

_Ur kidding me right. omg Dean that is hysterical._

Shut up I need sleep anyways

_Night bro, sweet dreams about ur gay prince_

Shut up now or i will kill you.

_JK, dude seriously congrats though_

Thanks txt you later.

If anyone was to tease him it would be Chuck, Jo, Sammy, or Charlie no doubt.

Dean set the alarm on his phone and got ready to sleep. He was so tired and it was only his first day on the job.

"Morning, Cas" Dean said walking into the break room. Cas was sitting on the couch ear buds in, reading a book. From the angle Dean was facing he couldn't see the title of the book. Dean walked over to Cas and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas you want some coffee?" he said motioning towards the coffee pot in the room.

"Good Morning, Dean. Thanks for the offer, but I'm more of a tea guy myself" Cas said closing his book and removing his ear buds.

"Whatcha reading?"

"I lost a bet to my older brother, Gabriel, and now I have to read this romance saga of my sister's". It's-"

"Let me guess, Twilight?"

"No, Hush, Hush. It's hella of a lot better than Twilight, I've been forced to read that saga too"

"Oh god that sucks, I just had to see the movies, and those were really bad."

"Yea"

"Well, we should go get ready"

"Ok"

Dean and Cas, both went into the men's locker room. It still made him laugh that fucking Disney had locker rooms for it's employees. He didn't know why just the thought made him chuckle. After they were both dressed , they had about 10 minuets until open time and it took them a good five minuets to get to where they had to be yesterday and that was with Bobby showing them how to get there.

"Ready, Dean?"

"Yea"

Dean turned around to face Cas and it was like Dean had just seen Cas for the first time. He just noticed how blue his eyes were. He had never seen anyone with electric blue eyes that didn't have color changing contacts in. The broad shape of the mans face caught Dean's eye. Castiel had beautiful features and he was just now seeing them. Also Cas's hair caught his attention. He had this really dark brown hair that Dean thought at first was black. It was so messy today that he could see how the ends of his hair had brown highlights. And it was messy. Very messy.

"Uh, Dean are you alright?"

Dean was so immersed in thought about how Cas looked he almost didn't hear him.

"Uh, Yea I'm fine, I was just uh thinking about something. Let's go before we're late. Don't' want Singer on our asses"

"Ok"

The day was about the same as before but Dean couldn't get the thoughts about Cas's looks and how hot he looked today. What am I even doing? I'm straight, he thought trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He had managed to do so until they got off work. After that it was all Cas. Dean couldn't think of anything else other than the guy, and he was starting to freak out a little bit. He picked up his phone and calling the only person who could help him sort this shit out.

"Hey Dean, what do you want", a cheerful Charlie said on the other line.

"Hey Charlie, I need your help with something"

"Dean Winchester, if you are asking me to hack into the government system again I will kill you"

"No it's not that kind of help"

"What is it then, Dean?"

"Do you remember that thing that happened freshman year?"

"Your gay experiment?, yea I remember, why do you ask?"

"Well I think I might like another dude"

"OMG, Dean this great. You have been so lonely lately you need someone to cuddle with."

"Charlie, I haven't said anything about this stuff yet and kind of wanted your help, cus, well you know"

"You think because I'm a lesbian I can help you?"

"Yea, well I mean you had to have a time when you felt an attraction towards a girl, right?"

"Yea, Dean. So you want my help to ask this guy out?"

"Pretty much, yea. I just don't want it coming off as something just as friends"

"I know just what you should do"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked following what Charlie had told him the night before. Their shift had just ended so if he was going to do it now was the chance.

"You just did, but sure, shoot?" he answered without looking up from his book.

"This may seem weird but do you maybe want to, uh I don't know-" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck nervously,"- go grab a bite to eat or maybe go see a movie?"

Cas looked up and closed his book, "Are you asking me out on a date Dean?"

"Well yea. If you don't mind," Dean said stuttering.

"Wow I didn't know you were gay, Dean"

"Well I'm not really gay"

"So your bisexual?"

Dean never thought about that. Could he be bisexual?

"Yea, I guess so, I mean I'm not really sure"

"Well then, Dean Winchester, I think would like that very much. To go on a date that is."

"Ok Cas. I'll pick you up about 7ish is that ok?"

"Yea I'd like that Dean"

Holy shit. Dean just asked Cas out and he actually said yes. Little did Dean know, Cas had really strong feelings towards Dean. Cas was nervous to ask Dean out, because he thought he was straight. Now Cas was going to get what he wanted.

"Cas, could I maybe get your number? I don't really know where you live."

"Yea sure Dean. That is probably smart. See you tonight then."

Cas handed Dean his phone and he entered his number.

Once he got to the beach house he saw he had a message from a number he didn't recognize.

_Hello Dean, This is Castiel. Are we still on for tonight?_

Dude, It's been only like an hour, of course we are still on for tonight

_Okay. Am I allowed to know where we are going? Or will it be a surprise?_

It's gonna be a surprise Cas, and trust me you will like where we are going.

　

_Ok Dean, I trust your word. See you tonight here is my address:_ ** 3040 Aloma Avenue, Winter Park, Apt. 1**

K, thanks see you tonight.

Dean still couldn't believe that he was going on a date _with_ Cas. He was so excited he almost forgot the promise he made to call Charlie after he asked him.

"So, What did he say tell me everything"

"He said yes. We are going out to dinner tonight"

"Are you going to fuck tonight?"

"Charlie, Even though this is a guy you still know my rule. Unless I plan for a one night stand, no sex on the first date."

"Yea, I know I was just teasing. Do you think you will kiss him?"

"I don't know. But I do know this, if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, about this I will end you."

"I know Dean. I won't tell anyone. You can stay on that cramped closest all you want."

"Thanks Charlie, Hey I'll talk to you later I gotta get ready"

"Kay. But you better text me about what happens ok"

"Okay, Bye Charlie"

"Bye"

Dean ended the call and went to go shower. He checked his phone for the time before got in. 6:00, he had plenty of time. After he was done, Dean went to his closet and picked out a nice black button-up shirt and jeans. He was all dressed and it was about 6:45, so he grabbed his phone and a jacket, then headed towards Cas's place.

Cas lived in a nice neighborhood and his building was just as nice. He pressed the button for the intercom and fixed his hair in his reflection of the window. Once he got in he only had to go to the second floor, so he took the stairs. It didn't take long for him to find Cas's apartment and knocked on the door.

Dean heard a voice, Cas's voice , call out "It's open". Dean opend the door and stepped into the apartment. The first thing Dean saw were books, books everywhere. They were everywhere you looked. Dean wondered why Cas didn't have like a libary or book store he owned.

"Hello Dean" Cas said as Dean walked through the door, "Please have a seat, I'll be ready soon"

"Okay, Cas"

Dean followed Cas's hand to the couch and he sat down.

"Sorry I'm taking so long to get ready. I had little bit of a baking accident. Flour kinda went everywhere and i had to take another shower. Just let me get dressed and Ill be ready"

"It's okay"

Dean really didn't mind. He had seen Cas shirtless before. He saw him shirtless everyday when they change for work. But this time it was differant they were going on a date. It was all new to Dean. He had been with plenty of women before and he knew the routine, but this wasn't an ordainary girl or date. This was differant, Cas was differant.

"Ready", Cas said waking out from what Dean thought was his bedroom. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with black dress pants. God he looked so hot.

"Ok, lets go"

They walked out of Cas's building and got in the Impala.

"May I ask where we are going tonight?"

"Hope you like steakhouses, I picked the best one around"

"I love steak"

The drove for about ten more minutes and Cas had found Dean's music collection. It was all on casssete tapes and it was the greatest hits of mullet rock.

"I see you like all the classics"

"Yea, I do. I think the old school sound is the best sound"

"I can tell"

"Ok we are here"

Dean pulled into a parking spot right in front of the restaurant. Cas looked up and saw that they were at Ruth's Chris Steak House.

"Nice choice Dean"

"Yea, I found it on Yelp. When I go out I usually go to the Roadhouse, or Jo picks the place but I already took you to the Roadhouse so I wanted to fid something new. It looked good"

"Sounds good to me. I am still learning the area.

They walked in and went up to the hostess podium. There was a red-headed girl standing behind it.

"I have reservations for two. Name's Winchester"

"Ah Winchester, I have you right here. Please follow me."

The woman led the two of them to a small booth and Cas slid in first. Dean sat right next to him. He didn't dare sit across from Cas. It was the number one rule of dating, if you plan on wanting a kiss don't sit across from your date.

"Here you boys go. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you"

They picked up their menus and started looking.

"That website that i found this place on said the Top Sirloin is really good so I think I'll get that"

"Yea, the top sirloin looks good, but I think I'll get the rib eye."

"Ok"

About a minute later another watriess came up to take their order.

"Hi, My name is Meg and I'll be your server today, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke"

"Can I have a sweet tea?"

"We are also ready to order, I'll have the top sirloin, baked potato"

"And I'll have the rib eye, baked potato as well"

"Ok I'll get your drinks right out"

Dean handed Meg their menus and turned to Cas.

"So I have a question for you Cas"

"Sure, What is it Dean?"

"Why did you move here from California?"

This question has been eating at Dean ever since they first met and Cas said that he had just moved here from California.

"I just wanted \to get away from my family. I'm here with my older brother Gabriel. He insisted that I didn't come here alone. He is the only person in my immediate family. I still wanted to live by myself so Gabe got his own apartment in the same building"

"Oh wow Cas, sounds like you had a rough time back home"

"Yea, there were good times too. I still love them, I really do but I just needed space"

"But why did you choose Florida Cas?"

"I worked at Disneyland over the summer last year and was going to keep working there, and when I was deciding to move, they said they could just transfer me to the Florida park. I just thought, why the hell not I would need a job when I moved anyways."

"Here you boys go, one coke and one sweet tea", Meg set down the two drinks and waked away.

"Oh ok"

"What about your family, Dean?"

"As you already know I have a little brother named Sam. My mom died when I was about four and it was just my brother, my dad and I. We moved around a lot and I finally decided that Sam and I needed to stay in one place for school, so we moved here. I am staying at our beach house this summer. Sam wanted to stay back home. We live about an hour away from the beach house"

"Oh ok."

"Yea there really isn't much about me"

Dean looked over at Cas and was lost in his electric blue eyes. He could stare at them all day.

"One top sirloin, baked potato and one rib eye, also with a baked potato."

Dean was slammed back into reality so fast he swore he got whiplash.

"Thank you. It looks great."

"Enjoy your food."

Dean looked down at his food and instantly started eating. That website wasn't lying when they said the top sirloin was the best steak in the world. Dean let out a small moan as he took a bite of his steak. Cas felt the same way with his food as well. It was the best dinner they both have had in a long time. Dean didn't even think about getting pie. He didn't even feel like he wanted pie. Once they both were done Dean threw a wad of bill on the table and the two of them walked out together.

Once they got back to Cas's place they found themselves standing outside of Cas's door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Dean. I really hope we can do this again soon"

"I had fun too Cas"

They both stood there for a minute and Cas turned to open his door. Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder and turned Cas around so they were facing each other.

"Cas, I uh, I don't know how to say this but I think I uh, I -"

Dean was cut off by Cas pulling him in for a kiss. Dean was shocked. He usually made the first move, he was the one to kiss the girl at their door. But this was different. It all was, and Dean liked it. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into Cas's mouth. Dean couldn't believe how much he liked this kiss. Cas's warm, beautiful lips pressed against his own. He was actually upset when Cas pulled away.

"I like you too, Dean"

"So I ,um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work then."

Cas sighed and Dean knew Cas didn't want him to leave. "Yea I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Dean.

"You better text me Cas"

"I will. Goodnight Dean."

"Night, Cas"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too so long I have school but writing should be going better now. All the places are real places BTW


End file.
